gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGM-129/RS Crossfire Gennai
|model number=EGM-129/RS |namesake=Crossfire |developed from=EGM-109 Gennai Commander Type |developed into=EGM-109B Gennai Commander Barrage Type EGX-011 Firestar Gundam EGX-012 Starlight Gundam |variants= |unit type= |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Ian Starling |height=17.53 Metres |weight= |power plant=* |propulsion= |armaments=* x 2 * x 2 * x 2 * x 2 * x 2 |system features=*Binder x 2 *Janus-type Digital Intelligence |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The EGM-129/RS Crossfire Gennai (aka Crossfire Gennai, Crossfire) is a limited production machine piloted by Ian Starling. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Crossfire is a heavily modified Gennai design and unlike other variants, is built entirely from scratch instead of using a pre-existing frame and is designed to fulfil a variety of assault purposes. A key feature is the addition of two movable binders on the back, which carry large detachable HIPaR swords as well as built-in SR beam cannons. This allows the Crossfire to serve various combat roles simultaneously, but is predominantly built for frontline assault and breaking down enemy defensive lines. The binders also shift to alter the centre of gravity to improve agility when in motion, as well as improving the response of the CMRC System, giving the Crossfire Gennai an unprecedented level of mobility. During long-distance atmospheric flight the binders can rotate to act as stabilisers, but render the suit's main weapons inaccessible. In order to reduce unit weight, the Crossfire forgoes several optional weapons and lacks the hardpoints to carry them. The suit also carries a set of twin SR beam pistols on the waist, replacing HIPaR Daggers used by the model's predecessor. These weapons provide the pilot with lighter ranged weapons when the cannons are inaccessible or excessive. Each of the Crossfire's wrists contain an SR beam sabre, allowing the suit instant access to beam sabres. This storage design is later adapted in various other mobile suit designs. Like its predecessors, the Crossfire has a lightweight frame and easily achieves high mobility both on foot and in flight, but has the added advantage of EMBR armour for increased structural integrity. This compound armour design drastically improves the durability of the suit in combat, but can only be issued to a small number of machines due to the time required to construct units with EMBR armour. In addition the weapon binders, the Crossfire Gennais use a prototype Digital Intelligence to coordinate between squads of units. The Janus-type DI rapidly shares targeting data specifically between other Crossfire mobile suits so that they can work more effectively as a team. Armaments ;* :A standard set of fire-linked vulcans mounted in the head, which are used for targeting vulnerable or low-armoured targets. ;* :To reduce the strain on the suit's Storm Drive the Crossfire can use two SR beam pistols, stored on either side of the waist. These weapons can also be used in-flight or during high-mobility manoeuvres to retain use of the binders for balancing. ;* :Each binder has an SR beam cannon built into it, allowing the Crossfire to use them without needing to wield them by hand. Each binder must swing downwards in order provide the cannon with a field of fire, though it is possible to point them backwards in an emergency situation. ;* :As with most Peacekeeper mobile suits, the Crossfire Gennai retains the clavicle-mounted 100mm machine guns for mid-range combat. ;* :The mobile suit's heavy close combat weapons are two 9.1 metre HIPaR swords, designed to cut through targets by heating the blade through internalised particle resonance, as well as possessing a sharp cutting edge. The sheer size of the blade can inflict damage purely through impact alone with enough force, even if successfully parried. System Features ;*Binder :Two binders are mounted on the Crossfire's back that each carry a large HIPaR sword and an SR beam cannon. Not only are the binders used to carry additional weapons, but also enhance the suit's balance and agility whine in motion. ;*Janus-type Digital Intelligence :The Janus DI is a prototype system designed to enhance combat potential between Crossfire mobile suits, allowing them to target enemy units with greater effectiveness. By sharing sensor data between allies, a single unit can acquire targets faster and open fire on enemies it cannot necessarily directly target.